The present invention relates to a new and distinctive soybean cultivar, designated 2244550112.
The many developmental stages for developing useful and novel plant germplasm include, but are not necessarily limited to: study of the germplasm to ascertain the key traits associated therewith; selecting germplasm exhibiting traits consistent with the design goals of the breeding program; and engaging in plant breeding to obtain a variety that characterizes the desired traits and is stable.
Breeding methodology is dependent upon many variables including heritability, the genetic construct coding for the desired trait, and the commercial cultivar type.
Any soybean breeding program exists for the purpose of developing superior soybean cultivars that are new. The development of these new soybean cultivars requires the development and selection of soybean varieties, the crossing of these varieties and selection of superior hybrid crosses. Pedigree breeding methods, often used to improve self-pollinating plants, mutation breeding, mass and recurrent selection techniques, and backcross breeding techniques are a typical part of the soybean breeding program. As the generations advance, the plant breeder closely observes and selects for the desired phenotypes. Further, genotypical analysis is often employed to understand and advance the desired plant genotype, which analytical techniques may include: Isozyme Electrophoresis, Restriction Fragment Length Polymorphisms (RFLPs), Randomly Amplified Polymorphic DNAs (RAPDs), Arbitrarily Primed Polymerase Chain Reaction (AP-PCR), DNA Amplification Fingerprinting (DAF), Sequence Characterized Amplified Regions (SCARs), Amplified Fragment Length polymorphisms (AFLPs), Simple Sequence Repeats (SSRs—which are also referred to as Microsatellites), and Single Nucleotide Polymorphisms (SNPs). These analytical techniques are often generally referred to as molecular marker techniques, which techniques may be used to, in essence, map the genetic structure in a process known as Quantitative Trait Loci (QTL) mapping. The purpose of the QTL mapping is to mark the alleles linked to the positive trait(s) and negative trait(s) so as to facilitate the enhancement of the positive trait(s) and the reduction of the undesired trait(s).
The various breeding methods are known to those skilled in this area, further, are disclosed in any number of references which include the following texts: Allard, 1960; Simmonds, 1979; Sneep et al., 1979; Fehr, 1987.
2244550112 is a soybean variety. Soybean, Glycine max (L), is a highly valuable crop and significant food source to the world. The goal of Applicant's soybean breeding program is to develop stable, high yielding soybean cultivars that are agronomically sound in light of the importance of this food source. This goal is shown in soybean cultivar 2244550112, which further reflects development of a soybean variety with elevated protein levels valuable to all consumers.